


吸血鬼郭嘉的日常

by Hope_crowmarryme



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_crowmarryme/pseuds/Hope_crowmarryme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>论如何喂饱饥饿状态的嘉庶（不。</p>
            </blockquote>





	吸血鬼郭嘉的日常

好饿啊……  
徐庶缩在单人沙发上，无力地摆着他的尾巴。毛茸茸的耳朵也耷拉下来。  
每到月圆之夜前夕，徐庶都会变得越来越饥饿。越靠近月满的日子，就会越想吃东西，怎么吃都不够。  
前几天家里还有很多事物，哪怕是心理上的安慰也好，嘴巴里塞了些能吃的东西，饥饿感还不至于太过强烈。但是，家里所有能吃的东西，昨天晚上就已经全部被消灭干净了。  
徐庶现在这个样子，也不能出门。只是顶着耳朵还好办，带个帽子就能遮掩，但是现在连尾巴都露出来了，怎么也藏不住的吧。  
以前郭嘉在的时候，至少郭嘉还能出去给徐庶买点吃的回来。现在他又有要紧的事外出了，不知道什么时候才能回来。而且，以前他在的时候，徐庶也没有这么容易感到饥饿。  
……  
……  
……  
不不不，才不是什么因为内心空虚所以反映在身体变成了极度饥饿！才不是这样！  
徐庶突然听见有轻轻的脚步声传来。  
每到了这个时候，他的听觉嗅觉之类的感官总是变得比平时更加敏锐。就像现在，大概离家的距离还有好几百米吧，徐庶也可以从外面嘈杂的车流人群声中分辨出自己熟悉的脚步声。  
还有三百米……两百米……  
还有一百米……  
在等电梯了……按了楼层了……  
钥匙插进钥匙孔的声音在安静的房间里显得格外清晰。  
听见门打开的声音，徐庶在沙发后露出半张脸：“欢迎回来。”  
“嗯？”郭嘉似乎有些惊讶地看着徐庶露出来的毛茸茸耳朵。然后才好像想起了什么，抬腕看了看手表之后拍了一下额头，说。“啊…对不起，我忘记了。”  
“你等我一下……”郭嘉一边说，一边把手上的东西随手甩在地上，然后又关门出去了。  
听着脚步声远去，徐庶继续缩回沙发上。  
好饿……  
长长的毛绒尾巴一下一下地扫过地面，徐庶翻了翻身，把自己的尾巴抱着。  
怎么还不回来？好饿……  
……  
大门再次被打开，郭嘉提着大包小包快步走到厨房。  
郭嘉背后的阴影分割出一只蝙蝠，从地面飘到空中，拍了拍翅膀，飞到门把上把门关好。  
听着厨房里传出刀剁砧板的声音，然后是油被烧开泡泡冒出的声音……  
闻着食物的香味，徐庶终于恢复了少少的气力。他撑着沙发扶手站了起来，慢慢踱到厨房：“……那个、需要帮忙吗？”  
“不用，你在外面等着就好……啊！”郭嘉一分神去回答徐庶，手中的刀就偏离了些许，尖锐的刀锋割破了郭嘉的指尖，鲜血的味道瞬间飘满厨房。  
郭嘉低头看着自己的手指，一颗红色的血滴凝在指尖：“哎呀，流血了……”下一秒就被立即冲上来的徐庶握住了手。  
“对不起，都是因为我……”徐庶看着郭嘉指尖的血，舔了舔嘴唇，吞了口唾沫还是无法克制这点血腥对他的吸引力。  
徐庶拉过郭嘉的手指，放到自己口中。  
湿润的舌头缠着郭嘉的手指，徐庶贪婪地吸食郭嘉的血。甘甜的美味，任何食物在此刻与之相比，都只能沦为垃圾。  
郭嘉微笑着看着徐庶吮吸着自己的食指，恶作剧地把手指向上一压，压在徐庶的口腔上颚。  
“…………呃、唔？”  
郭嘉用手指不断地戏弄徐庶的舌头，徐庶追着已经越来越淡的血液的味道，舌头不断缠上郭嘉灵活地活动着的食指。  
“………唔…”  
郭嘉的手指在进出的过程中被徐庶变得尖利许多的虎牙割破。  
徐庶不断吸食着鲜血，腹部长久的饥饿感终于慢消失。但是，还不够，只靠这一点点的血，还不够填饱他的肚子。  
郭嘉轻笑着，伸出自己的舌头，手指在舌头上划过，一道血痕突兀地出现在舌尖。  
郭嘉把手指从徐庶口中抽出，徐庶有点不满地用力抓住郭嘉的手，不让郭嘉的手指离开自己。下一秒，却有一样比手指更柔软湿润的东西进入了口腔。  
两条湿润的舌头不断纠缠。郭嘉的舌头肆意舔舐徐庶口腔的每一寸，徐庶自然地用舌头追逐着郭嘉的舌头。湿润的水声从两人交缠的唇齿间传出。  
终于得到满足的两人意犹未尽地分开，口中牵连的银线却未断。  
“居然把我的元直饿成这个样子……”郭嘉低头舔着徐庶颈部动脉的位置。“……我真是罪大恶极，不过……我会好好补偿你的。”  
徐庶颈部脆弱的皮肤可以清晰感受到郭嘉的獠牙已经稍微伸出了一点，钝钝的尖角摩在皮肤上激起阵阵怪异的感觉。  
郭嘉身下的阴影突然扩大，形成了一个黑色的密闭空间，把郭嘉和徐庶包裹起来。  
不一会儿，黑色的空间破开，阴影变成一只只蝙蝠飞走。  
徐庶感到背脊接触到柔软的东西，转头看了一下四周，发现自己已经躺在床上。  
“……咦？”  
郭嘉抚上徐庶的脸，柔声问道：“还饿吗？”  
“……还有点……”  
“那就等下再吃东西吧。”郭嘉微笑着，吻上徐庶的脸庞。  
郭嘉的吻一直往下延续，吻过脸颊、耳垂、下巴、颈侧，一直往下。郭嘉的手也没有停下来，轻柔而快速地解开徐庶身上的衣服。  
徐庶咬咬牙，不甘示弱地也去脱郭嘉的衣服，但是手指却不知道为什么总有点不停使唤，用了很长时间，才解下两颗纽扣。  
郭嘉微笑着按住徐庶的手，然后自己把衣服脱下。  
和徐庶结实健康、肌理分明的身体不同，长年不见阳光，加上有着吸血鬼的血统，郭嘉的身体白得不自然。而且因为缺乏运动而缺少象征男性力量的突起肌肉。但是，无论是手臂，还是腿部，其实都隐藏着极具力量的肌肉，只是外表看不太出来。至于腹部，一直延续到下腹的是形状分明好看的腹肌。  
徐庶盯着郭嘉的腹肌，红了脸，然后别过头去。  
郭嘉轻笑一声，然后俯下身，把徐庶还没勃起的分身含入口中。  
徐庶因为别过脸而忽略了郭嘉的动作，被这一下吓了一跳。徐庶的手掌抚上郭嘉的头，想把郭嘉拉起来，谁料郭嘉突然猛地一吸，徐庶腰一软，手也没了力气地搭在郭嘉的头上。  
舌头灵活地包裹茎身，带着技巧地吮吸，略微突出的獠牙轻巧划过茎身带来一阵阵电流刺激般的快感，含到最深处的时候猛地一吸，徐庶用手臂遮住自己的眼睛，呻吟声脱口而出。  
“呃……唔、哈…………”  
把徐庶的分身吐出，郭嘉轻轻含住徐庶的囊袋，用舌头去抚摸上面的每一道纹路。徐庶把手臂往下移，掩住几乎又要脱口而出的呻吟。  
“……、奉、奉孝……够了，我……啊！”  
后方突然有异物入侵，徐庶轻叫了一声，然后又再次被郭嘉的动作吸引去所有的注意力。  
轻易地开拓着，欢爱过太多次，要想进入其实并不困难，至少比起一开始要容易得多，只是两个人已经有一段时间没有见面，郭嘉为了避免让徐庶受伤，就像第一次那样细心地进行着准备工作。  
已经感觉到内部已经湿润起来，郭嘉抽出深埋在徐庶体内挖弄的手指，轻轻分开徐庶的双腿，手指在穴口按了一按，然后才挺身进入。  
“……呜、哈………唔…”  
郭嘉轻皱着眉，等了会儿，才说：“我要动了哦。”然后慢慢地抽插起来。  
“奉、孝？”  
徐庶看见郭嘉抬起自己的手，舔了舔自己的手掌，从腕骨一路舔到小指，舌头经过的地方皮肤裂开，一道不深但是难以愈合的伤口出现。  
郭嘉把手掌抵到徐庶的嘴边，血液和残留的唾液一起抹在徐庶的唇上。徐庶伸出舌头舔了舔郭嘉手上的伤口，但是不管怎样舔舐，伤口都没有止血的迹象。  
“……呼……”郭嘉逐渐加快抽插的速度，在徐庶的身体内找寻着那一点。“……元、直。”  
“嗯？……、啊——”徐庶正想回应，但最敏感的一点被一再摩擦进攻，电流从尾椎一路窜上脑袋。  
郭嘉俯下身，轻咬徐庶的锁骨。  
徐庶现在的身体太过敏感，轻微的疼痛伴随着身后的律动，被大脑错误地理解为快感。  
交合的地方传出的水声越来越大，淫靡的声音只是听着都令人脸红耳赤。  
“…………啊、我……不行了……”  
徐庶用已经变钝很多的犬齿咬着郭嘉的手，说话间舌头不经意划过郭嘉的手掌。  
“……这样吗……”郭嘉抽回自己的手掌，却拉过徐庶的手，把徐庶的食指和中指一起含入口中。  
徐庶想把手抽回来，但是郭嘉强硬地握着他的手腕，徐庶尝试了好几下都没有办法把手指收回。  
“但是我想和元直一起……”郭嘉含住徐庶的手指，含糊地说。“……所以就请元直稍微再忍耐一下了。”  
在几乎要到达顶峰的时候，郭嘉终于放开徐庶的手指。郭嘉轻握住徐庶被体液浸湿的分身，手指按在前端。徐庶已经到了顶峰，却不能释放，但是快感却还在不断累积。  
“……放、放开……我……”  
徐庶眼睛湿润地看着郭嘉，郭嘉俯下身亲吻徐庶的嘴唇：“再一下下……”  
快感不断不断地堆积，徐庶已经无法思考，连眼前发生了什么事也已经没有办法知道，只有身后的律动和贴近身体的火热气息是真实存在的，其他的一切，已经没有办法感知。  
终于被放开，白浊的液体从前端喷出，同时眼前的所有色彩在一瞬间完全褪去。  
过了好一会儿，徐庶才终于能回过神来，郭嘉趴伏在他身上，体内有一股灼热。  
郭嘉直起身来，把开始变软的分身从徐庶体内抽出。  
突然而至的空虚感和后方粘稠的液体一样令人难受，但是徐庶已经不想去理会这些，他还有点饿，但是已经很困了，眼皮很重，几乎抬不起。  
然后，郭嘉好像帮自己清理完之后把自己拥入怀中。  
实在是太累了，徐庶迷迷糊糊地已经陷入半睡半醒的状态。没过多久，就完全睡了过去。  
郭嘉笑着亲了亲徐庶还在的毛茸茸的耳朵，床上的影子在瞬间散开，变成密密麻麻地蝙蝠无声地拍着翅膀从窗口飞出。之前离开的那些蝙蝠在此时穿过薄薄的窗帘，回到房间里，重新汇聚成影子。  
郭嘉把食指咬破，轻轻放在徐庶的唇边，徐庶无意识地舔舐着鲜血。  
郭嘉透过薄窗帘，看着一片云把满月遮蔽，笑着吻了吻徐庶熟睡的脸。  
——又过去了一个月呢。

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 一直在写别的文还卡了好几天，直到官方给了介么一个好梗，但是还是一直没有写，终于找到借口了，就马上用一个晚上的时间赶起来。可能会有点表达不清啊，不过如果有看到最后的小伙伴真的太好惹。最后的最后，这是我完成的第一篇嘉庶肉，不知道以后还有木有，如果我之前有个中长篇最后不坑的话就会有另一种风格的肉肉，不过我自己也不抱太大希望就是惹。  
> 看到最后的小伙伴请允许我献上我的爱~~


End file.
